


Am Strand der Isar

by ParaSchock



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, FC Bayern-München
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaSchock/pseuds/ParaSchock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia, die Freundin von Bastian Schweinsteier, lernt Dr. Hans-Wilhelm Müller-Wohlfahrt kennen. Er weiht sie nicht nur in die Geheimnisse der Liebe ein, sondern konfrontiert sie auch mit der Frage, was sie aus ihrem Leben machen möchte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am Strand der Isar

Irgendetwas ist anders geworden, seit ich das erste Mal bei meinem Schatz auf dem Fußballplatz war und ihm beim Training zusah. Richtig beschreiben kann ich es nicht, denn dazu fehlen mir die Worte. Es ist so, als wäre ich hier und doch nicht hier. Zwar spüre ich das glatte Holz der Bank unter mir und auch das darauf befindliche weiche Kissen, auch die Lehne, die sich nun nicht mehr ganz so bretthart an meinen Rücken presst. Aber bin ich wirklich hier, wenn mein Schatz auf dem Fußballfeld steht? Und wer klatscht da in die Hände, wenn er ein Tor schießt? Wer springt auf und rennt zum Spielfeldrand und gibt ihm einen Kuss? Wer ist die Person? Wie heißt sie? Kenne ich sie?

Früher war das anders. Da saß ich auf der Bank, nah am Spielfeldrand, damit ich meinen Schatz beobachten und an seinem Spiel teilhaben konnte. Ich nahm meine Umgebung nicht mehr wahr, sah nur ihn und sein kleines, aus fünf Mann bestehendes Übungsteam. Leicht vornüber gebeugt, stützte ich mich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab und begann vor Aufregung zu wippen, wenn er sich den Ball erspielte. Seine Eleganz, mit der er ihn gegen das andere Team verteidigte, ließ mich innerlich schweben. Und ich hätte am liebsten gerufen: Seht alle her, der, der das gerade vollbringt, ist mein Freund! 

Er tanzte mit dem Ball wie ein Brasilianer. Ich war neugierig, gespannt, ließ mich mitreißen, klatsche in die Hände, trappelte mit den Füßen auf dem Boden und sprang auf, wenn er in die Nähe des gegnerischen Tores kam. Er war der Jüngste, der Kleinste und wieselflink.

„Ja“, brüllte ich und stieß mit der geballten Faust gen Himmel auf.

Und er fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar, warf einen Blick auf’s Tor, verharrte einige Augenblick in dieser Stellung, ehe er den Blick gen Himmel hob. Ich sah, wie sich seine Schultern hoben und senkten, dann, wie er seine geöffnete Hand hoch in die Luft stieß, nur um sie im nächsten Moment ruckartig zu schließen – um einen Schatz, denn er endlich gefunden und nun unbedingt festhalten wollte, gerade weil er wusste, wie leicht er ihn wieder verlieren würde: Der Moment, da er das Tor geschossen – beim nächsten Angriff schon nichtig. Vergilbt wie die Seiten eines alten Buches. Unleserlich die Buchstaben. Was zählte, war das Hier und Jetzt, das nächste Tor.

Ich spiele kein Fußball, weiß also auch nicht, wie es ihm in solch einem Moment wirklich geht. Gefragt habe ich ihn noch nie, mich nur von seinem Jubel und der kindlich anmutenden Freude über den Treffer anstecken lassen. Und vielleicht ist’s auch gerade das? Er kann Kind sein, sobald er ein Tor geschossen hat. Wo sonst, wenn nicht hier, auf dem Trainingsplatz, kann er wie ein kleiner Junge herum hüpfen, in die Hände klatschen und sich mit anderen kleinen Jungen zu einem Menschenknäuel verknoten?

Und wie geht es ihm zuvor, wenn er sieht, dass sich, durch den Fehler der anderen Mannschaft bedingt, eine schmale Gasse im Strafraum auftut? Er hat nur Bruchteile von Sekunden Zeit, sich zu entscheiden. Prescht er vor, riskiert er’s? Oder gibt er den Ball ab? Wenn er’s tut und der Andere das Tor schießt, heißt’s, er besäße keinen Mumm, müsse zielstrebiger werden. Wenn er sich für den Alleingang entscheidet und vorbeischießt, heißt’s, er zeige zu wenig Spielfeldübersicht, müsse an sich arbeiten und die Anderen mehr einbinden. Sein größter Fehler sei’s, mit Scheuklappen über das Feld zu rennen und nur sich und den Ball zu sehen. Jugendlicher Egoismus, dem der Überblick noch fehle. Gelingt’s ihm aber, den Ball ins Netz zu befördern, wird ihm die Schulter getätschelt und man knufft ihn in die Seite.

„Gut gemacht, Kleiner“, rief der Trainer, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wiegte den Kopf. Nickte er anerkennend? Seine Miene – undefinierbar. Hatte mein Schatz den Stammplatz im nächsten Spiel sicher?

Vielleicht presste sich seine Faust nicht um den Moment, da er das Tor geschossen, sondern um die Hoffnung, am nächsten Sonntag gegen den größten Gegner der Liga, von Anfang auf dem Spielfeld zu stehen?

Ich weiß es nicht, denn ich habe ihn nie gefragt und er, er sagte es mir auch nie. Aber nach jedem geschossenen Tor kam er auf mich zu. Ich stand am Spielfeldrand, erwartete ihn schon. Verschwitzt und mit hochrotem Gesicht, das Haar zerstruwwelt, warf er dem Trainer einen, Blick zu – heut wird ich ihn kindlich bettelnd nennen. Der Trainer aber hatte sich wieder gesetzt, hielt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Beine übereinander geschlagen. So wandte er sich an den Co-Trainer, flüsterte ihm etwas zu, woraufhin dieser zustimmend nickte und meinem Schatz einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. Und mein Schatz sah seine stumme Frage beantwortet – und ich mit ihm. Er befeuchtete sich die Lippen und grinste mich wie ein kleiner Bub an. Seine Augen leuchteten, so als wolle er sagen: Sieh, was ich geschafft habe. Ich weiß, was ich will und habe mein Ziel erreicht, aus eigener Kraft.

Dann kam er näher, wandte sich kurz um. Die Anderen grinsten und er hauchte mir einen Kuss auf den leicht geöffneten Mund. Lautes Gejohle, einige Witze und das obligatorische: „Muss Liebe schön sein.“

Er lächelte siegessicher, reckte den Daumen in die Höhe und begab sich wieder zu seinen lachenden, leicht spottenden Kameraden. Ich setzte mich. Das Spiel begann von neuem.

Ich weiß nicht genau, seit wann ich hier auf der Bank neben dem Trainerstab sitze und nur noch in meiner Modezeitschrift blättere, ja seit wann sie auf meinem Schoß Platz genommen hat. Ich liebe die wunderschönen Kleider, die mich von ihren Hochglanzbildern anlächeln und die auch ich bald mein Eigen werde nennen dürfen. Wenn wir heiraten … Eine bunte Welt voll Sonnenschein und Glück, in die ich ganz bald eintauche.

Mein Schatz kommt an mir vorbei, ruft mir etwas zu. Ich blicke kurz auf, er winkt, lächelt. Ich nicke, folge ihm einen Lidschlag lang mit den Augen und blättere eine Seite meiner Modezeitschrift um, aber mein Blick bleibt am Münchner Himmel hängen wie vor einer Woche auch – wie immer eigentlich in letzter Zeit.

Wann habe ich aufgehört aufs Trainingsfeld zu sehen und stattdessen in meine Modezeitschrift und in den Himmel?

Vor einer Woche hatte mir mein Schatz den Ball zugeworfen. Ich bekam’s aus dem Augenwinkel mit und schon knallte er mir gegen den Kopf. Ich zuckte zusammen. Ich weiß, dass es ein Weckruf war, die Bitte, mich mehr auf sein Spiel zu konzentrieren, mitzutun, so wie früher. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht, blieb wie gelähmt sitzen und starrte die wunderschönen Hochglanzbilder in meinem Modemagazin an. Früher hatte ich gelacht und in die Hände geklatscht, schließlich hatte mein Schatz ein Tor geschossen! Da war ich am Anfang sogar mit dem Ball unterm Arm aufs Spielfeld gerannt und hatte mich in ein spaßiges Scheingefecht mit ihm und seinen Kameraden gestürzt. Und wenn das Tor gefallen, dann folgten ein tiefer Blick, ein Kuss und das obligatorische: „Muss Liebe schön sein“, dann war meine Zeit auf der Fußballbühne wieder vorbei und ich setzte mich wieder an meinen Platz.

Nun aber blieb ich sitzen. Seine Kameraden wandten die Köpfe und er schien mir wie ein begossener Pudel da zu stehen. Es tat mir leid. Ich hätte meinem Schatz zeigen müssen, wie toll ich seinen Einsatz und seinen Erfolg fand. Aber eben das konnte ich nicht mehr. Aber musste man als Spielerfreundin nicht immer aufstehen und sich freuen, wenn der eigene Freund ein Tor schoss? Ein kehliges leises Lachen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Na, wenn Sie so weitermachen ...“

„Was dann?“, wollte ich fragen, brachte es aber nicht fertig. Ich warf nur den Ball zurück aufs Feld, hin zu meinem Freund und begann wieder in meiner Modezeitschrift zu blättern. Ein leichter Kopfschmerz brannte hinter meinen Augen. Ich kniff sie zu, holte tief Luft, zwang mich, meine Gedanken nur auf die Modezeitschrift zu lenken. All’ die schönen Kleider, von denen ich mir schon bald nicht nur eines würde aussuchen können, wenn wir heirateten und vielleicht schon davor, wenn ich meinen Schatz ganz lieb darum bat … Wundervoll frische Farben – einfach chic, diese Kleider.

Das seidige Papier der Modezeitschrift knistert auch jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, in meinen Händen. Ich hebe den Blick, ziehe die Mundwinkel hoch. Ein Tor ist nicht gefallen, sonst stünde mein zukünftiger Ehemann vor mir, einen Kuss verlangend. Ich würde ihn ihm geben. Warum auch nicht? Er ist doch mein Freund und zukünftiger Ehemann. Den muss ich doch küssen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie’s gerade steht, sehe nur muskulöse Beine, die über das Spielfeld stampfen und sich den Ball zuschieben.

Schon hängt mein Blick wieder an den farbigen Hochglanzbildern meiner Modezeitschrift – an den schönen Kleidern. Ich befeuchte mir die Lippen. Ja, schon nächsten Monat würde ich die Ehefrau dieses gutaussehenden, gutbezahlten, umschwärmten Bayernstars sein, das ich mir mindesten zwei oder drei dieser Kleider würde aussuchen können. Ein Traum geht für mich in Erfüllung. All’ das Geld, die Kleider, das schöne Haus in Grünwald, das schnelle Auto und der zum Platzen gefüllte Kleiderschrank ... alles, was sich eine junge Frau wünscht, würde ich bekommen.

„Passen Sie auf“, werde ich Sekunden später aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Aufschreckend sehe ich noch, wie sich jemand vor mich wirft. Ein dumpfer Aufprall, dann ist’s für Sekunden still.

„Mist!“, entfährt es mir. Ruckartig erhebe ich mich, spüre, wie mein Gehirn die Sinneseindrücke nur langsam verarbeitet. Was ist dem Anderen passiert? Er liegt vor mir, leicht verkrümmt und hält den Ball, der mich treffen sollte, sicher in seinen Armen.

„Mensch Doc, diese Parade war Klasse – könntest glatt als Keeper durchgehen“, dringts vom Feld her an mein Ohr. Der Angesprochene erhebt sich, winkt ab, wendet sich um und sein Blick trifft den meinen. Flatternd – wie der Flügelschlag eines jungen Vogels. Und doch rührt sich in mir etwas. Ich fühle, fühle etwas, ohne dass ich es in Worte kleiden könnte. Es ist so unbestimmt, im Schatten eines kommenden Erlebnisses verborgen. Noch nicht geboren und doch schon immer da gewesen. Er zwinkert mir zu und nickt: „Jeder erhält eine zweite Chance.“

Ich halte die Luft an, denn ich erkenne ihn wieder. Vor wenigen Tagen war’s sein Ausruf Na, wenn Sie so weitermachen ..., jetzt sein körperlicher Einsatz, der mich vor Schlimmerem bewahrte. Ich möchte ihn etwas fragen, doch weiß ich nicht was.

„Sie sehen müde aus“, kommt er mir zuvor, erhebt sich und wirft den Ball meinem verdutzt drein blickenden Schatz zu.

„Weiter geht’s!“, ruft er ihm zu und klatscht in die Hände. „Los, los – Tore schießen!“

Dann wendet er sich mir zu, lächelt: „Mögen Sie Fußball?“

„Würde … würde ich sonst hier sein?“

Ich senke den Kopf. Mein Blick klammert sich an die Modezeitschrift wie an einen Strohhalm fest.

„Sie wirken aber so ...“

„Wie, so ...Nur weil ich keinen Fanschal trage?“

Ich blicke kurz auf, schüttle den Kopf. Er spitzt die Lippen, zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und sein Lächeln erinnert mich plötzlich an das eines kleinen Lausbuben, der etwas durchschaut zu haben glaubt.

„Ich habe Sie hier schon einige Male gesehen und frage mich, warum Sie hier sind? … Gibt es für Sie keine andere Möglichkeit?“

Ich schlucke.

„Hey Doc, kommste mal kurz, Mario is umgeknickt“, wird er unterbrochen.

Bevor er sich erhebt, legt er den Kopf schief und zwinkert mir zu: „Entscheiden Sie sich!“

Ich zucke zurück ob dieser direkten Aufforderung, doch als er aufs Spielfeld geht, in seinem leicht wiegenden Gang – ganz die Ruhe selbst, da wende ich mich ab, hole einige Male tief Luft und hebe den Kopf. Doch der Himmel über München ist grau, drückt schwer herab und meine Hände halten die Modezeitschrift umklammert. Bunt soll meine Welt sein!


End file.
